Who is Haruhi?
by AnimeFanFics13
Summary: Haruhi has a secret. Will the Host club find out? How will everyone adapt if they do? What will happen? So much Drama. Poor Haruhi!


**Who is Haruhi Fujioka?**

**Chapter 1: Who is Haruhi, really?**

***Note I do not own any characters except Ms. Saitou**

* * *

Hikaru's POV

_Haruhi's been acting strange lately… I wonder whats going on,_ he thought, _It's like she's hiding something. _He looked at the nerve wrecked girl. She was shaking. "Hey Kaoru" He said "Yeah?" Kaoru asked. "Whats up with Haruhi? She looks nervous… or… scared?" it sounded more of a question than a statement. "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her…" Kaoru said.

"CRAP!" Haruhi said in a loud whisper looking at her watch. Then she jumped up looking even more nervous than before. _What's going on with Ha- _his thought was cut off by the door opening. He noticed Haruhi recomposing herself quickly.

"Good evening Obaa-san" Haruhi said with a polite bow.

_EH! Obaa-san?! What is she talking about?_

"Haruhi Saitou, I have finally come to take you back." The old woman said

"Haruhi what is she talking about? Why did you call her Obaa-san? And why did she call you Saitou?" The twins chorused.

Haruhi POV

_Crap, they weren't supposed to find out this way_ she thought _why had obaa-san come now?_ "Obaa-san we ne-" she was cut off by her grandmother "Haruhi, had I allowed you to speak? You deserve no right to call me obaa-san. You haven't answered the Hitachiin brother's question yet." she said as Haruhi put her head down shading her eyes " Put your head up that is no way for a lady to act. That being so why are you wearing a males uniform." "Yes, oba- mam" she said. She looked like she would cry.

"Haru-chan, whats going on? Who is she?" Hunny sempai asked.

"This is my Obaa- uh I mean my Okasan's mother. You see, I'm not exactly the poor commoner with a scholarship" she said. "After my okasan died, my grandmother and my otousan made a deal. When I am 16 I will go with her and no longer live like a commoner. But theres more to it than that" she said then she sighed. "The Saitou's are known for martial arts and" gulp. _should I tell them the truth about the second part?_ She thought "Haruhi, just say whatever it i-" Tamaki was interrupted by Haruhi's Obaa-san. "And singing along with playing instruments" "EH!" They all chorused even Kyoya and Mori sempai had shocked expressions. Haruhi sighed. "Thats not possible Haruhi has a terrible singing voice, she sounds like a dying squirrel!" Hikaru stated. "Gee, thanks. Your kind words seize to amaze me" as Haruhi said this Hikaru simply just shrugged. "She pretended to be bad to cover her secrets" the Shadow King stated the obvious

"Obaa-san, I had told you I would like to gain my way and become a lawyer. I know you worked hard to allow me this but maybe you should give it to the seco-" Haruhi was interrupted by her grandmother. "You ungrateful brat" she said in a cold-hearted tone. "I have worked so hard to allow you to be the heir of the company, not to mention how hard your mother worked before she passed away" she said "How dare you, your mother would be so disappointed in you, why are you such a little brat?" The host club watched in horror as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't you dare cry!" Her grandmother said as she slapped Haruhi across the face, Haruhi cringed in pain as she allowed another tear slide down.

"Obaa-san, please-" Haruhi started as she was interrupted once again.

"You do not have the right to call me Obaa-san, you will refer to me as mam or Ms. Saitou" Haruhi's grandmother said coldly.

_Kami_ (kami=god)_ it hurts. How could my own grandmother say such things to me? Do I dare allow another tear to spill?_ This wasn't a choice, wetness flooded her tears. She clenched her heart in pain. _Mother would you really be disappointed? _"Quit crying, child" her grandmother spoke angrily as she sent another hand flying across Haruhi's face. "I apologize Oba- uh Ms. Saitou. It won't happen again." Haruhi stated trying to regain her self. By this time the rest of the club had registered what had happened.

Hikaru's POV

_How.. what the heck just happened? _Now he was furious! _How dare this baka old woman claim to be haruhi's loving grandmother then slap his Haruhi?! Wait… did he just say HIS Haruhi?! What is going on?_

"Excuse me, Ms. Saitou, would you please leave? I think enough damage has been done. Our club is about to end and we must finish cleaning. I apologize for asking you to leave." The shadow king said as a dark aura seemed to cloud him. "Of course, I look forward to meeting with your father tonight" she said. Kyoya gave her a obviously fake smile(more fake than his host smile) The woman retreated to the door. "Thank you Kyoya" Haruhi said with a forced smile. "Ok, I'm lost. What the heck just happened? Is that evil hag really your grandmother?" he asked. "Yes, that woman is. I have to go now" Haruhi said. As she walked out the door I heard her say "Kami what should I do?" "POOR HARUHI" Tamaki, Hunny and Kaoru cried. "Hnn" mori said in a monotone. "What should we do Kyoya, I'm sure you have a plan." Hikaru stated trying to hide his fear and worry. "Hai" Kyoya replied as if it was obvious(which it was, baka Hikaru).

* * *

**Well that wasn't so bad right? I'm going to make the second chapter as soon as possible. In fact I'm working on it now! YAY! Now that we know who Haruhi truly is what will happen next? What is the Shadow King's plan? How will everyone cope? Will poor Haruhi be okay or emotionally scarred? Will Hikaru realize his true feelings?(he better)**


End file.
